


Sometimes Music Is Better

by AndriaAllen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Nail Hydra, Wardbashing, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaAllen/pseuds/AndriaAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is up at her usual time but she hears something unusual ,and decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Music Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time and I've got some health issues going on. I know everyone is eagerly awaiting the next chapters of Surprise however I have to fix and be able to look at my actual computer for that. Soon hopefully please bear with me.

Melinda May woke up early, that was who she was. She always had. However, four a.m. was pushing it, even for her. She lay still for a few moments taking stock before she realized what was different. There was music, and not from a speaker music, but heart wrenching from a piano somebody had a keyboard on the bus and was playing their heart out, music. Melinda got out of her full size bed and , pulled on her jacket before exiting her bunk just behind the cockpit. She had to listen hard to catch the sounds, meaning that they were probably coming from the cargo bay.

Melinda was able to hear the tones and feel he pain and betrayal in he notes. She wordlessly walked in and saw Skye playing. She smiled and just stood in front of the young woman and began her tai chi routine. Skye inclined her head and continued playing. No words needed May didn't say much anyway. Melinda grounded herself in the floor and the music.

After about an hour May and Skye were still the only two awake. Skye had cycled through many songs some Melinda knew and some she didn't however this next one she knew very well. Melinda came out of her tai chi stanses and instead began a memorized dance routine from her early twenties at the academy. 

Skye watched on in amazement as Melinda gracefully used most of the free space on the cargo bay to compete a beautiful dance that told of pain, heart break, and healing. They did not use words because they did not need them.


End file.
